Measurement devices, such as parallel rulers, T-squares, tape measures, and similar devices having measurement niduses printed thereon, utilize a fixed zero reference point, or line, so that when measurements from different reference positions along a linear distance are to be made, the entire measurement device must be moved so that its fixed zero reference point can be placed at each different reference position. Since the entire device must be moved each time, such operation often makes the use of the device extremely awkward or inconvenient. It is desirable to provide a device which does not have such a disadvantage.